RPlog:Jessalyn's Dream
Aft Corridor -- NRV Alderaan You are in the Aft Main Corridor of Deck 2. This deck is the ship's heart. You can find Engineering on this deck. The crew's and XO's quarters are also located on this deck. Luke steps out of the XO's office. Luke has arrived. Luke steps out of the Quarters, clipping his saber to his belt, "Oh.. Hi." he says. Jessalyn stands by the dooray of the crew quarters, staring at her boot toes as she softly kicks the wall. She glances up. "Uhh.. hi." A weak smile crosses her face. Luke tilts his head sideways looking at you, "Um.. how's that cut huh?" for lack of anything better to say. He almost noticeably cringes after the words leave his mouth. Jessalyn shrugs absently, looking away and frowning. "Fine," she says softly, and kicks at the wall again, her lips pressed too tightly together. Luke places a comforting hand on your shoulder, "You should get some rest... you ok?" Jessalyn's shoulder trembles as you touch it and she glances up warily. "Yeah, I just.. well.." she hesitates. "I've been having trouble sleeping..." Luke seems to be in his realm of expertise as he answers, "Oh.." he smiles, rolling his shoulders, "Take a deep breath." Jessalyn furrows her brows. "What?" She stands up straighter anyway and inhales deeply. "How will this make the dreams go away?" "..and tell me what's on your mind." he adds. Luke frowns, "Dreams? What dreams Jess?" Jessalyn pushes a lock of hair from her eyes, frowning. "I've just had these dreams.. they're more like feelings really. Like there are these thoughts in my head that aren't my own." The frown straightens to a non-commital line, but Luke seems troubled, "..tell me.." Jessalyn rubs her arm with one hand, glancing up at you from beneath the screen of her lashes. "I don't know how to explain it," she mumbles, uncomfortable. "Ever since... I don't know... like someone wants to know what I'm thinking." Luke works moisture into a dry throat, "Can I help you with that?" Jessalyn takes a wary step backwards. "How?" she asks, green eyes narrowing. Luke inhales a breath swallowing again, "Give me your hand." he extends his own. The left one. Jessalyn blinks and looks at you for a moment, then lifts up her hand and places it in yours silently. Luke takes your hand gently and closes his eyes. Jessalyn continues to gaze at you warily, her own eyes wide with nervousness. You receive through the Force.. Luke touches your mind.. Jessalyn tenses slightly, her eyes closing shut, and her fingers tighten around yours. Jessalyn's mind whirls with worry, and she recoils unconsciously at the unfamiliar mental touch. Again the soothing voice, "I won't hurt you, I promise." his breathing is deep and regular. "Relax.." Jessalyn's thoughts calm slightly at the soft voice and she relaxes, letting her surface thoughts be perceived. You receive through the Force.. Luke's presence in your mind is crystal clear, you feel warm suddenly and peaceful.. you find you are able to place your recent thoughts aside momentarily like boxes. Pristine emptiness remains.. yet with doors you can clearly sense within yourself. A voice speaks, not within your mind, but externally as if warbling through soft water, "Good.. now the dream. Re-live it.." it echoes faintly, reassuringly.. Jessalyn's dream-thoughts slowly bubble up, vague words and images that gradually coalesce into coherence. Leia stands to one side, silent. A soft, disembodied voice asks "What do you think of the prisoner?" Her dream- self panics, hides from the voice, tries to find a corner of her soul where it can't reach her but it is insistent.. she opens her dream-eyes and sees a fair-haired stranger.... You receive through the Force.. You sense Luke's reassurance within you, "Go on.." the liquid voice says, pushing mental waves of assistance and warmth toward you. Jeralic arrives from the fore of the ship. Jeralic has arrived. Jeralic walk down the passageway, taking a look around Her fear sweeps through her, but the urgings push her on, and she stares at the fair-haired man hard. But as the voice returns, crawling into her mind, she recoils again, finding the tiny candleflame of her essence and covering it protectively.... Jessalyn stands with closed eyes in the corridor, her expression calm but also mildly surprised as she clings to his hand, completely unaware of her surroundings. Luke is standing in front of Jessalyn and is speaking to her softly. Jeralic arches an eyebrow, watching quietly You receive through the Force.. Luke makes his presence within your mind even more evident. When he speaks now, it isn't externally, but internally. "It's ok. Nothing can harm you here. Come out and show me.." he says. Jeralic frowns. He clears his throat, discreetly Luke doesn't seem to hear external clues, he takes a deep breath. His eyes are closed as well. A mental shriek of fear courses through her mind, her dream-self shakes her head vehemently. Slowly she faces your presence, jewel-toned lights dissolving and reforming around her. "I'm afraid," she whispers. Jessalyn shudders and a soft whimper leaves her lips, her eyes squeezing tightly closed as she wilts against the wall. You receive through the Force.. The image of Luke smiles warmly, extending a hand, "Don't be afraid." his voice laden with confidence. Jeralic frowns very deeply now, takign a step forward. "Major?" Luke mouths words unheard. Jeralic walks over. "Colonel Skywalker, Major Jessalyn?" Luke stands motionless, recognizing another presence in the room. "With you in a moment Admiral.." he says just as unmoving. His eyes never opening. Jessalyn gasps softly, still caught in some oblivous daze, and her lips move slightly without speaking. Jeralic frowns slightly. He looks right on the verge of picking up his comlink, Jedi or not You receive through the Force.. Luke sends a bath of comfort toward you, distracting you from external influences. "It's ok.." he says again.. Her thoughts pulse with relief as she whispers, "Luke...!" The flame burns brighter as the name is spoken. "What is this?" You receive through the Force.. Luke steps forward taking your mental hand, "It's your mind. Show me the dream if you want to. You don't have to Jess." The dream becomes clearer then before: The bridge of the Alderaan. Leia, Luke, and Jessalyn standing together and talking for the first time. The mind slides into her brain again, probing, asking... "What do you think of the prisoner?" In the dream she recoils, hiding, afraid of being touched. Jessalyn stares at Luke with eyes like saucers and a face as white as ashes. You receive through the Force.. Luke's image looks around within you, "Whose voice Jess? I can only see what you show me." Jessalyn looks at your image, the fear in her eyes. "You don't see it?" The dream sharpens, blue eyes bear down on her just as his mind probes her own. Luke's own voice asks into her thoughts, "What do you think of the prisoner?" Jessalyn shakes her head slightly, her hand trembling and cold as it holds onto Luke's. You receive through the Force.. Luke startles suddenly, breaking contact with you.. his image seeming to sweep away skyward going in steps or frames.. Luke gasps and opens his eyes suddenly, dropping her hand. A bead of sweat trickles down the side of his cheek. Jeralic watches quietly, still frowning The threads of her being shrink back in fright, covering her flame, the only thing she has. Jeralic moves forward, ready to catch her. His comlink is out now, and about to be thumbed on Luke inhales a breath, looking over at Jeralic, "Admiral.." he almost - catches- Jess by the shoulders and steadies her. Jeralic frowns. "What is going on here?" Luke shakes his head, "Nothing Admiral." Jessalyn opens wide watery eyes and stares at Luke, gasping for breath. Luke is looking at Jessalyn intently, a look of confusion on his face. He answers the Admiral, "It's nothing." he doesn't know whether to believe himself. Jessalyn blinks her eyes, her lower lip trembling, and tries to move away from Luke, but her knees are like water and she staggers against him. Jeralic steps forward, clearly starting to loose his temper. "That /nothing/ has one of my officers barely standing up, Colonel!" Jessalyn whispers to Luke, ignoring the voice behind her. "Who -are- you? What are you?" Luke says to her quietly, "Go get some sleep." before turning to Jeralic, "She's just under a lot of stress Admiral. She asked me to help her." Luke straightens his posture, his breathing regaining normal pacing, "..and I'm not a Colonel anymore. I've resigned any official military position I had at one time." he says. Jeralic is still watching Jessalyn carefully. "I think she should be examined by medbay first." Luke turns to look at Jessalyn, squinting, "She's fine.. it's not physical. It's psycho-somatic. A dream she had." Jessalyn continues to stare wide-eyed at Luke, trembling. She covers her face with her hands as her shoulders start to shake. Jeralic nods, still frowning very deeply. "How long will she need to rest?" Luke steps in between the Admiral and Jessalyn, "I know she's one of your officers.." he says quietly, "..but you're startling her even more at this particular moment. Why don't you let me take her back to her quarters and she can report to you in the morning?" he persuades. Jeralic considers, looking her over. "Actually.. Make that afternoon. SHe looks liek she needs the rest." Luke sighs, nodding to the Admiral, "Thank you.." he turns to Jessalyn, taking her by the shoulders and moving her down the corridor. Jessalyn cries softly into her hands, turning away slowly as Luke guides her down the hallway. Jeralic winces, watching her Luke enters the Crew Quarters. Luke has left. You enter the Crew Quarters. Crew Quarters -- NRV Alderaan This is the crew quarters for the RAF Alderaan. A few bunks line the walls. Contents: Luke Shenner Lelila's Bunk Mistral's bunk Obvious exits: The door swishes open to reveal a pair of humans, one seemingly holding the other one up as she walks unsteadily in.. Jessalyn's face is pale and her eyes are incoherent as she leans against Luke. When the door does its swishing, it does so in punctuation to a soft flute melody; the song cuts off at the sound of the door, though, and the flutist, the redheaded kid Shenner, looks up. The youngster is the only person awake the room; Kaley, Skeezix, and Razi are all sound asleep on their bunks. "It's ok, just get some rest now.." he says close to her ear as he leads her toward a nearby, unoccupied bunk, low to the ground. You sense Shenner looking at you. Jessalyn sinks onto the bunk, blinks, and looks up at Luke. "But... I..." Her brows furrow. "Luke..." Luke kneels, obliviously to other beings in the room, he brushes a shock of hair off her forehead, leaning in to whisper to her.. Luke whispers, "I'm sorry.. that was my fault, I'll explain later." Shenner pales a bit, freezing where 'he' sits on one of the bunks. The kid's hands, still holding the flute -- a dark-dappled thing, with green cord binding it here and there -- stay motionless for a moment; then, brow crinkling, Shenner considers, and returns to playing. _Extremely_ softly, barely more than a breath of music in the room. Jessalyn stares at him hard for a long moment, confusion sprawled all over her troubled face, and she whispers softly back to him. You whisper, "I'll sleep... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to .. frighten you." to Luke. The man's head moves slightly as he replies in faint words barely discernable, if at all.. Luke whispers, "No.. I thought for a moment it was Sabbath, and I didn't want you to see that.. I don't know -what- I was thinking." Jessalyn shakes her head as she murmurs softly to him. Luke senses, "Jessalyn bites her lower lip. "What was it? What is that thing, I've never seen it before..." She sighs, shaking her head." Luke seems urgent in his reply, the words rising a notch in volume, "..explain.. ..Dark.. sleep.." Nothin' here but sleeping crewmembers, the subliminal hum of lighting on the edge of the hearing, and just about as subliminal flute notes, low and husky, the tune they're making as slowly paced as that of breath in slumber. Shenner averts 'his' green gaze just after stomping out any trace of a .oO (Don't mind that kid over there with the flute) expression. Luke whispers, "I'll explain tomorrow. He is a Dark Lord. Now get some sleep."" Jessalyn closes her still troubled eyes and lies back on the bunk, resting her head in the pillow as she curls up on the mattress. You paged Luke with 'Wait.. Luke thinks it's Sabbath?'. Satisfied Jessalyn will rest, Luke stands surveying the bunk with booted feet planted shoulder width apart, arms slightly elevated from his sides. He remains there for quite some time before turning his head toward the soft music.. Quite pointedly _not_ looking at the pair that just came in, Shenner remains parked leaning against a support beam at the end of the bunk 'he' sits on, blowing wisps of liquid notes through the green-and-dapple flute. .oO (Just keep quiet, kid, they'll go away, or something...) Luke leans at an angle, poking his head around the support beam, he can't help but get a smile on his face. "Ah-ha.. the saviour of Etti IV." he says. The flute makes a strange noise, as if Shenner's just coughed through it, and the kid flicks a wary glance upward. Without moving the flute, the kid murmurs, "You got the wrong street rat, pa -- uh." Shenner blushes, just a hint. Jessalyn's breathing is the only sound she makes as she drifts off into sleep, her hand resting almost protectively over her chest. Luke steps from behind the beam, bending slightly to get a glimpse of the person, "Look I'm sorry we didn't make introductions last night. It was just a little busy, but you knew that much.." he offers a gloved hand, "I'm Luke." he smiles warmly. "I, uh, I know. Jessalyn said." After a moment's consideration, the youngster unfolds from that huddle, sitting up a bit better. Shenner is all gangle and gawk and huge green eyes; the eyes in question, though, are wary, taking in the young man and his offered hand. Another moment, and Shenner lifts a skinny right hand off the flute to take and shake Luke's. "Hi, I guess..." A gentle shake, then he responds, "We could drop you wherever you want, you aren't a prisoner here.. I actually wanted to thank you for warning me of that creature, and risking yourself. You're very brave Shenner." he says, with obvious knowledge of your name, also from the same source you mentioned. Finding a seat on the edge of the bunk, he turns at an angle to address you once more, "You're afraid.." it doesn't seem like a question. Jessalyn's head turns on the pillow, the hand resting on her chest clenching into a fist. She murmurs softly, incoherently as she clutches at the blanket. Shenner's hand wings instantly right back to the flute, apparently without traversing the short space between it and the hand just shaken. The kid scowls down at the instrument in hand, glances off briefly at the slumbering Jessalyn as if finding the woman a safer place to look, and admits gruffly without looking back at her addresser, "Uh, well, yeah, I am." Luke replise kindly, "Well you don't have to be.." he shrugs, exhaling a breath, "Although some might say, being on this ship is much more dangerous than down on the planet with that creature." he eyes your face for reaction to the statement. Shenner's mouth quirks in a flicker of amusement, though 'he' doesn't meet your gaze. "I, ah, heard a bit of what some might say, planetside, yeah." A rustling of blankets can be heard across the room as Jessalyn shifts in the bunk, her bright hair spread out over the pillow as her head moves back and forth. Her face is flushed and her lips move silently as she dreams. Luke lowers his voice, extending his legs on the floor and crossing a boot, "..you've heard we're in a battle here, and can't leave. I would think you also saw the ships as we approached." he murmurs sadly, "Is this your first battle Shenner the brave?" he asks with a grin. Luke glances over at Jessalyn, worriedly before returning to his conversation. Shenner's brows lower over 'his' eyes, and the kid blushes. "Uh, with all due respect... don't _you_ start in on that 'brave' thing, hey?" Shen shifts nervously, and goes on in haste, "Yeah, uh... yeah. Saw all the ships." Luke chuckles lightly, steepling his fingers together and placing them in his lap, "Ok, ok.." he regards you momentarily, "I'll take you back if you like. It's up to you." "Ain't done nothin' brave, is all," Shenner maintains sheepishly, green gaze back on the flute. "You, uh, you just looked out of it, and I didn't want the Espos to snag yah, see?" Shenner then blinks, and flicks a look at you, as if suddenly realizing what you said. His voice taking on a serious quality, Luke replies thoughtfully, "Oh but risking yourself -was- brave, whether you think so or not." Jessalyn inhales a startled breath in her sleep and moans, turning her head so that her face is buried into the softness of the pillows. Shenner starts to reply, but is distracted by Jessalyn's next few moans. Uneasily, the kid watches her for a moment or two, before finally saying - clearly trying to divert the subject -- "You don't hafta take me back down there. Ain't no reason for me to go back and I don't want the Espos and Imps eyin' me again anyway. They were gettin' too damned interested." Luke folds his arms, "That's up to you. Why were they interested in you? Are you in trouble?" Shenner's fingers twidle up and down the flute's holes, fretfully. "I think the Espos were just thinkin' I was takin' in too much money buskin', see..." Shenner grins a bit, crookedly, but avoids looking at you again. "Couple of 'em started harassin' me when I got too many people listenin' to me and givin' me money. The Imps, though..." And the kid frowns. Thin blonde brows lower on the man's forehead, his head moving a quarter of an inch to the side, "The Imperials..?" Still frowning, Shenner does now look back at you, more shy than wary, now, obviously worried. "Did... did she" -- a nod over to Jessalyn -- "or the, uh, the Admiral... tell you what I told 'em?" Luke shakes his head quizically, looking over his shoulder at the sleeping form, "No, what?" he replies quietly, so as not to disturb the sleepers. Shenner draws in a breath, looks down, then up again, and blurts, "I... heard you say 'Han'. That's why I stopped. You... meant 'Han Solo', didn't you?" Jessalyn slowly turns her face from the pillow, her lashes trembling over her eyes, and her hand moves restlessly over her abdomen, slender fingers clutching at the blanket. Luke's face reacts minutely, he as well draws a breath, "Yeah.. he's a friend of mine." Luke nods silently for a moment before turning to ask a question, "Well.. what does your boss want with Han?" his gaze narrowing slightly at you. At that, Shenner drops 'his' gaze. "I wasn't paid to ask." A peek back up, then. "He, uh, dropped hints about friends with the NR, though..." Shenner fidgets again with the flute, uncomfortably. Shenner shakes 'his' head, peering plaintively at the green binding on the flute, as if exquisitely interested in it. "Nah. I-I didn't exactly get paid to ask about that, either. He just kinda hired me on to help out." Shenner then goes on, anxiously, "And... well, see, a coupla Imperials were buggin' me, and I was kinda gettin' worried that they mighta found out Luke straightens his shoulders, "But you -must- know what he hired you to do?" Luke waxes quizzical once again, "Who were these Imperials?" Shenner does nod, at that. "Well, yeah." 'He' emits a short, unsteady chuckle. "I think his plan was fulla bantha dung, but he had a plan... what? Um... well, one of 'em was a lieutenant, I dunno his name, but the other was a lady. I got her card, and I gave it to the Admiral, and he gave it to that Captain to get checked out. It had 'Lady Alora Antieres' on it." Luke raises a brow, slowly rising to stand. He turns slowly as if collecting his thoughts, his voice unbelieving, "Alora? She's here on Etti?" Shenner blinks, looking up. Jessalyn's lashes slowly lift over her eyes and she blinks up at the ceiling, both hands clutching the blanket around her chest. She catches her breath, unmoving. Luke is not looking at Shenner now, but starting to pace, he murmurs to himself, "Why she must have been here with the.." he catches himself and turns to look at you, "Was she with anyone else? Maybe an older human male?" Shenner says, clearly staggered by the reaction, "Uhm... I dunno? I just saw her a coupla times." The kid's nose crinkles. "She tried to give me money." Luke laughs in disbelief, "Well this is news." Shenner's expression broadcasts quite clearly without need of vocalization, 'Well, uh, if you say so, >I'm< clueless...' Jessalyn quietly leans on her elbow, her head turning to gaze across the room with drowsy green eyes. She blinks quickly as if to clear them and stares at Luke as he stands in front of Shenner. Luke nods beginning his pace once more. He answers your question, "Alora is a Force User like me." he pauses to stare at a smudge on the wall, "..but she turned to the Dark Side.." Shenner blinks again. Then gapes. And echoes blankly, "She's... what?" Luke's voice is distant, unhearing of the incredulousness in your voice, he doesn't move, "She's a Dark Jedi.. probably hooked up with Sabbath somehow.." Jessalyn's eyes widen slightly as she listens, and she sits up straight, leaning against the wall. Shenner's flute-laden hands drop heavily into 'his' lap, and the kid looks distinctly queasy. "Bloody karkin' marvelous," Shen mumbles. Luke turns finally, returning to a more casual tone, "No, it's alright. Alora hasn't been consumed fully." he finds his seat once again, not noticing Jessalyn's now completely awake form, "What else did Alora say to you?" Only Jessalyn's hand moves as she reaches it out to snatch up the pillow, and she clutches it to her chest, listening with round eyes and mouth slightly agape. Shenner answers wanly, "Offered me loads of credits if I'd leave the planet with her... oh, karkin' hells...." Shen lowers 'his' head into 'his' hands, pressing fingers and flute into cropped red hair and making the mumble of, "I bet she knows, why the kark else would she've been buggin' me, I don't sing _that_ good...!" Shenner tacks a 'less audible' on the end of that last. Luke sighs, "It could have been anything. She could have sensed anger in you and picked up on that, hoping perhaps to mold you in a way she saw fit." he looks at Shenner sharply, before conciously softening his expression, "..then again it could have been harmless.." he tries to cover. Jessalyn swallows hard, arms wrapped tight around the pillow as she stares at the back of Luke's head. Shenner mumbles without looking up, "You tell me, pal, you sure seem to know more 'bout 'er than I do... she the type to offer heaps of credits to street scum bards on the strength of one song?" Luke stares at you for a long quiet moment before replying softly, "No." Shenner hugs 'himself', clutching at the flute, and whispering weakly, "Oh geez... I bet she knows... I gotta tell Grath, if she finds out who he is... geez...!" Luke appears deep in thought, "What does this -Grath- want anyway?" Jessalyn very slowly inches her legs over the side of the bunk, her eyes frozen at the pair talking in the quiet room, and when her feet reach the floor she rises and begins to inch towards the exit. Luke turns his head, noticing the movement, "Jess?" Shenner looks up halfway, clearly terribly shaken... but struggling hard to recover. "Uhm... L... Luke. H... how much..." But at the Jedi's diversion of attention, the kid trails off. Jessalyn stands frozen, and she flinches as he calls her name. "Y-yes?" she stammers, eyes half-closed. Luke stands and walks to her, "Where are you going? You need to rest.." "I...." Jessalyn bites her lower lip. "I couldn't go back to sleep," she confesses, still not meeting his gaze. Jessalyn bristles slightly, her gaze finally flicking up to look at him with a stricken expression. "I'm all right," she insists, but her hands shake with fear as they clench at her sides. "What is it?" Luke asks, taking her by the shoulders, "You look like you've seen a ghost." Jessalyn looks at him for a long moment, the struggle apparent on her face. Finally she bends her head, her shoulders sagging. "I'm afraid." Her next words are barely a whisper. "Of you." Shenner, apparently, has 'fading into the background' down to an art form, for the kid quickly shifts position to become as unobtrusive as possible. Shenner noiselessly clings to that flute, and eyes the door as if pondering 'his' own chances of sneaking out -- .oO (After all, this ain't _my_ karkin' boat...) Luke answers incredulously, "Wha.? Of.. me? Jess, why are you afraid of me?" he has this sense that she is joking around. The coerced grin on his face makes it evident, as it doesn't look like it wants to be there very much. Shenner, despite that unobtrusive position on 'his' bunk, puts in tinily, "Between a street rat, a major, and a Jedi, I think you're the scariest one here." The kid grimaces, then offers, as if trying to soften that, "... Luke." Jessalyn tosses a nervous glance in Shenner's direction, then she sighs resignedly, giving into the inevitable. Meeting his blue gaze she replies quietly, "Because... I don't understand you. I don't understand this... this...gift you have." Her brows furrow deeply over troubled eyes. "What you did.. out there... how can that even be done? Luke, I..." Shenner promptly gets up, unobtrusiveness be damned. "I better leave you two be," the youngster offers roughly. Luke glances briefly at Shenner as he moves to leave, then back to Jess. He sighs, while moving a step away from her to the side, "I didn't mean to frighten you. I won't let it happen again." turning to face her straight on, "I can't change who I am Jessalyn. If you're afraid, it's only because you don't understand like you said." Shenner, unlike Jessalyn, does not creep towards the exit. Shenner blatantly flees, gripping the flute in a white-knuckled hand. Shenner enters the Aft Main Corridor. Shenner has left. Jessalyn watches Shenner, frowning, then shakes her head. "Luke, I'm not asking you to change." Her gaze returns to his. "I just... don't know what to make of this." Luke steps to her once again, reaching for her hand, "What would make you feel more comfortable with it? Just what are you afraid of?" Shenner hasn't been comfortable enough to explore the ship. Jessalyn tenses briefly, then her fingers tighten around his. "I'm not sure... I'm sorry, but I never thought anything about the Force too much until lately. Part of me wants to know more, and another part of me just wants to run!" she finishes with a self-mocking grimace. Luke tries his best to lighten the tension with soft laughter, "But you can't run from it.. it's all around you." Jessalyn doesn't laugh, but lifts her chin slightly. "What?" Luke smiles, bringing his hands up to clasp in front of him, then motioning broadly, "The Force. It surrounds us.." he speaks as if the mantra were drilled into him, "And it binds us too.. that's why I could connect with you and hear your thoughts earlier, that's why most people do things that seem out of the ordinary, but they don't know what it is.. or how to control it." he moves an inch or two closer, "It's nothing to be afraid of." Jessalyn lifts a hand to move over her mouth in an uneasy gesture, her eyes riveted to yours. "That's... that's what I felt? In me...?" She frowns slightly. Luke states simply, factually, "Yeah" Jessalyn looks away, unable to look at you any longer. "Oh." Luke gently prods you toward the bed, "No come on.. sleep?" he says, leaning and looking -up- at you over his eyes. That brings a smile to her lips, and she chuckles softly, shaking her head. "All right....I'll try." She lifts her hand slowly and touches your shoulder. "I'm sorry.." she adds as she eases towards the bed. Luke helps you into the bed, pulling a blanket over you, "It's ok really.." Jessalyn settles back into the pillows and smiles up at you faintly. After a moment she says softly, "Luke?" her eyes wide and bright. Luke seems preoccupied with adjusting the blankets, "Yes?" Jessalyn chews on her bottom lip for a moment, summoning courage. "Will you tell me a little more about it.. sometime?" Luke turns to you gently, "Of course I will. Now get some sleep, you know you have to report to the Admiral tomorrow and explain our odd behaviour." he laughs. Jessalyn doesn't look too amused, but she nods her head. "Good night," she murmurs. Jessalyn pulls the blankets high under her chin, looking thoughtful. Luke moves silently from the room, only the sound of the door whisking open and shut can be heard. Luke enters the Aft Main Corridor. Luke has left. Jessalyn's Dream